A Broken Heart and an Incomplete Promise
by Life-Live-Love-Learn
Summary: There are things in life that you know are worth fighting for. Things that you would give everything for, but sometimes the don't always turn out like you want them to. Sometimes all you're left with is a broken heart and an incomplete promise...
1. Chapter 1

Hey peoples. this is my first story that im posting up here. i just got back from a Halloween party and i felt the need to write this, and i thought why not ill post it up. i now im not the best writer when it comes to this type of stuff so please don't be too harsh. i would highly appreciate any comments, review, or suggestion that you have. anyways hope you enjoy it.

***

"Hey Ashley!" my friend called as she tried to catch up to me.

"Oh, hey Chelsea what's up?"

"Nothin much, you?"

"Well… I got a trip to go to London for a few months to study."

"Are you serious? That's awesome I'm so happy for you!"

'I guess"

"What's wrong? I thought you always wanted to go to London."

I see my friend Spencer walk by with a wave and a smile, I look back at her then look on the ground with a slight blush.

"I don't know"

"Oh I see, you don't want to leave a certain someone. Are you finally going to tell her how you feel tonight at the party?"

"I… you know what I think I am going to tell her!"

"Just tell h… wait, what!?"

"Yea I think I'm finally going to tell Spencer that I like her as more than a friend"

"AHH! Im so excited" she screams as I'm crushed in a tight hug.

"Yup, and I'm so nervous"

"Relax, she totally feels the same way"

"Are you sure?"

"Definitely"

I walk to class with a smile.

***

"Soo… are you gana tell her yet?"

"Actually I was right about to go and talk to her"

"Then why are you wasting your time talking to me? Go!" she says as she pushes me towards Spencer's direction.

"Hey Spencer"

"Hey Ashley!" she greets me with a hug.

"Do you think I could talk to you for a bit… outside?"

"Sure" she grabs my hand and takes me to the quiet backyard and we sit on a bench, she kept her hand in mine and turned towards me.

"So we've known each other for a really long time now and…"

"Go on" she says with an encouraging smile.

"Well, the thing is… I think… no I know that I like you as more than a fr…" I get interrupter by some stupid jock in our Spanish class.

"Hey Spencer! C'mon lets dance." And he pulls her away from me, and she turns to him.

"Hold on a bit"

She then turns to me.

"I'm really sorry about him. I'll go dance with him for one song so he'll leave us alone, but I promise that right after that we can continue this conversation… alone."

"Okay" I say with a shy smile as she kisses me on the cheek.

I walk back into the house soon after they leave and immediately get ambushed by Chelsea.

"Hey! How did it go? Are you finally together now? When's the wedding? Am I invited? I better be invited!"

"Chelsea! Calm down! We didn't get to finish Aiden jockhead interrupted us, but she promised me that we would talk more later… alone."

"Well that seems to be a good sign. Im so happy for you!" she gives me a hug.

"Yea me too, anyways it's been a while I should go and look for Spencer."

"Okay, good luck!"

"Thanks."

***

I'm running out the house when I hear Chelsea shouting my name.

"Ashley! Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving, I can't be here right now."

"Why? What happened in there? I thought thing were going good."

"Well, things don't always go the way you planned them.

"What happened?"

"Well I headed over to the dance floor to get Spencer so we could finish our talk and hopefully end up together, but then I saw her and jockhead kissing and she wasn't moving away"

"Just stay and talk to her, maybe its not what you think."

"What else could it have been?! I saw them kissing so she obviously doesn't feel anything towards me. The only reason that she wanted to talk to me along, was probably so that I wouldn't get embarrassed in front of everyone when she rejected me"

"But she kissed you on the cheek."

"So! It was probably just for pity. I really need to leave now"

"Please Ashley, just stay and talk to her.

"I really can't stay anymore. You don't know how it feels to have your heart ripped from your chest and crushed to pieces. I really cared about her, and just when I thought I could finally be with her it gets torn away. I can't stay in here, it just hurts too much. I just… I need to get out of here, away from the painful memory of him kissing the girl of my dreams." And with that I walked into my car and drove away.

***

"Hey Chelsea! Where did Ashley go, I've been trying to look for her."

"She left a few hours ago Spencer"

"What? Why did she leave?"

"Cause her heart was torn"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play innocent with me! Do you even know how much pain you caused her!"

"I honestly have no idea what you're talking about."

"She liked you! Possibly even loved you and you just slapped her in the face. You gave her hope and left her thinking that you liked her too, and then you go kissing that stupid idiot!"

"I…"

"Do you not care about her at all?! I thought you were her friend!"

"Would you just shut up and let me talk!"

"…"

"Good. I didn't kiss him okay, he kissed me. I was so shocked I couldn't even push him away, but as soon as I recovered I pushed him away from me and slapped him in the face. There was no way I wanted to kiss him cause I think he is an idiot and because… well because I like Ashley too."

"So, you do like Ashley?

"Yes!"

"We should go to her house quick so that we can tell her!"

"But I don't have a ride, she was supposed to take me home."

"I have a car you idiot! Lets go!"

***

"Here we are, good luck Spencer I'll be here waiting just in case."

"Okay, thanks"

As I walk up to Ashley's front door, my heart starts to beat faster and faster. I finally reach the front door and I knock, her sister opens the door.

"Hey Kyla, is Ashley here? I really need to talk to her."

She looked down.

"She's not here…"

"Oh okay, do you mind if I wait in her room for her it's really important?"

"Well… the thing is, Ashley isn't here and she probably Won't be back for at least a few months."

"What?! Where did she go?"

"She got an offer from a school in London to study there for a while. She said she wasn't going to go, but for some reason she changed her mind. Almost immediately after she got home, she started packing her stuff and told me she was going to take the next plane out."

"You mean she's not coming back?"

"Not for a few months, sorry."

"Oh, okay. Thanks anyways… and if she calls could you tell her that I'll be waiting to complete my promise?"

"Um… sure no problem."

"Thanks"

I walk back to Chelsea's car with a crestfallen face, hoping that Ashley gets the message and that I can set thing right.


	2. Chapter 2

i wanted a break from my homework and i was texting my friend, who unknowingly inspired me to write this, and i decided to write something. you remember me saying i wrote this after a halloween party, well i was kinda the ashley and she was the spencer. it is a bit difficult to see the person you like dancing(sexily i might add) with other people and smiling while texting some guy(who is in our spanish class). anyways hope you like this. reviews are appreciated.

I was sitting down on my seat just looking out the window and down into the clouds. I tried my best to ignore the people around me and the hurt inside me. I whispered goodbye, as I dosed of to the sounds of "My Skin" by Natalie Merchant.

1 month later

I'm interrupted from my homework by a knock at the door, followed by its opening.

"Ashley stop being all nerdy, we are going out." That would be my best friend in the UK, Lucas. I've known him for the longest time, but he moved away during middle school. We kept in touch and when he found out about me going to a school in London for a bit he opened up his home and forbid me to stay anywhere else. He is pretty attractive with his sandy brown hair and expressive green eyes, if I weren't into girls and hopelessly in love with Spencer I might go for him.

"I don't want to go and gawk at girls with you."

"Oh come on it'll be fun, my treat."

"Fine."

"Yes!" he shouts dancing around in circles.

We are at the mall walking around eating ice cream. Woohoo! for coffee ice cream with a brownie.

"So have you talked to your sister yet, or anyone else?"

"No… not yet, I just… it's too hard I don't know if I'll be able to handle it."

"Ashley it's been a month, I think your sister deserves to know how you're doing."

"I just don't know," _sigh_ "fine I'll give her a call when we get home."

"Good." He says with a smile and wraps his arm around my shoulder for comfort.

I sat in my room waiting for Kyla to pick up the phone.

"Ashley is that you? How are you doing? Why the hell haven't you called me sooner?"

"Yes, fine, I was scared."

"Don't be cute with me."

"I'm sorry okay, I was just too scared to call you and to be reminded of everything."

"Well if you had called sooner, you might have found out something that could be considered good news."

"What is it?"

"Do you remember that night you left?"

"Of course I do." I reply in a quiet whisper.

"Well that night, a few hours after you left Spencer stopped by."

"She what? What did she say?"

"Well I'm not entirely sure what she meant but she said that she'll be waiting for you so that she can complete her promise. Do you know what that means?"

"Yes." I say a small smile forming on my face.

"Well…"

"It means that she might like me the way I like her." I say quietly.

"Why so gloomy, isn't that a good thing?"

"Yea, but it's been so long what if she hates me for leaving?"

"She doesn't."

"How do you know?"

"Cause I hang out with her and Chelsea sometimes, they're my friends too you know."

"So… she doesn't hate me?" I ask with a hopeful voice.

"No she doesn't, she actually misses you. She's constantly asking me if you've called me or emailed me, or contacted me in any way, she even asked if you sent me a pigeon, so trust me she misses you"

"Really?"

"No, I made it all up she actually hates you" she responds in a bored tone.

"Oh…" I say dejectedly.

"I'm kidding you idiot! Of course she misses you, she's totally in to you."

"That was mean."

"Get over it, I had to get back at you somehow for disappearing."

"I'm sorry about that…"

"It's okay, I understand."

"So what do you think I should do?"

"Hang up and call her."

"But what if she doesn't want to talk to me?"

"She does and she will, now go!"

"Thanks a lot Kyla, you know I love you right?"

"Yes I do and I love you too, now go be sappy with Spencer!"

"Okay, ill talk to you later" I say with a laugh.

"…"

"Well that was rude."

"What was rude?" Lucas asks as he plops down on my bed.

"Kyla just hung up on me."

"Cool, so how did it go?"

"Fine."

"Really now? That's all you're gana give your best friend in the whole world."

"It went great."

He grabs me on my wrist and pulls me towards the bed to lay next to him.

"Seriously though, how did everything go?"

"It went pretty good, and apparently, Spencer missed me."

"Then why the hell aren't you shouting for joy? The girl you love misses you."

"I'm just afraid that she'll be mad at me."

He pulls me in for a hug and I rest my head on his shoulder.

"It's going to be fine. So are you going to call her?"

"I don't know…"

"Just call her okay. It'll all turn out fine, I promise."

"Okay, thanks Luke"

"It's what I'm here for. Now let's go get some pizza!" he shouts and drags me out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

sorry for the shortness,i'm sorry for any mistakes, i'm really tired and i was too lazy to read over it again. hope you like it, reviews are appreciated.

***

After spending the entire day with look just hanging out, I finally decided on calling Spencer. So that's what I'm doing right now, I'm just sitting down waiting for her to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Spencer… its Ashley."

"Ashley?"

"Yea, I'm sorry I just left so sudden without so much as a goodbye. Please don't be mad at me. I was just really confused and hu…" I was suddenly interrupted from my rambling by Spencer's voice.

"Ashley! Calm down okay, I'm not mad." She says with a slight laugh.

"Oh… you're not?" I ask with confusion.

"No, beside Kyla told me what happened."

"She did… what did she tell you?"

"She said that you got an offer to go to school there that you just couldn't refuse?" I didn't know whether or not I was relieved or upset that she didn't know the whole truth.

"Is that all she said?"

"Yea, why is there more to it?"

"No, I was just curious cause its Kyla and, well you know how she gets with her stories."

"But I do know something else."

"What?" I ask my nerves coming back.

"Well I did talk to Chelsea that night."

"And?"

"Well… I like you too." A huge smile appeared on my face.

"You do?"

"Of course, and I'm so sorry that you saw what you saw, but it wasn't me I swear. I was just dancing with him so that he would leave us alone. Then all of a sudden he kissed me, and I was so shocked I froze and wasn't able to push him away."

"Its okay, the past is the past and all that matters is that we both like each other."

"Well…"

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"Well… I was just wondering, when are you coming back?"

"Oh…"

"It's just that… I just really miss you and now that we've talked and we both know how we feel I just… I just really want to see you."

"Yea me too but…" all of a sudden Luke enters the room and shouts a typical greeting.

"Hey babe! Watcha doin?" oh crap.

"Babe?"

"Wait Spencer it's not what you think!"

"Spencer!" Luke shouts and runs to me and grabs the phone from my hand.

"Hi Spencer! I'm Lucas, Ashley's boy toy." My eyes pop out of my face and I try to grab the phone back, and without success.

"Her what?!"

"Lucas give me the phone now!" still no success.

"Haha I'm just kidding _Spencer_. I'm Lucas, Ashley's best friend here on the UK.

"Oh, you're _the_ Lucas."

"Yup the one and only, isn't that right Ashley." He says as rubs the top of my head, messing up my hair.

"So are you and Ashley together now?"

"LUCAS JAMES SMITH!!! Give me the phone!"

"No need to full name me! If you wanted the phone so bad all you had to do was ask nicely." He says with a pout.

"Then may I please have the phone?" and I'm just ignored.

"So Spencer miss grumpy pants over here is getting a bit antsy, so I'm afraid I'll have to cut our conversation short."

"Okay Lucas, it wasn't nice talking to you and thanks for looking out for her."

"No problemo, enjoy talkin to miss grumpy." He finally gives me back the phone and he runs out the door and exits with a wink.

"Hey, sorry bout him."

"It's all good, beside he's pretty entertaining, I think I like him."

"So…"

"So…"

"So, when are you coming back."

"I don't know yet, I have to stay till the exams. So probably sometime between a month or two, I'm not entirely sure."

"Oh okay, well I'll be waiting."

"Me too." And we talked for the rest of the night until we both fell asleep to the sound of each others breathing.


	4. Chapter 4

i finally found time to write and post, yay. hope you like it :) reviews are appreciated and they make me smile.

***

It's been about two months and I'm finally going back home, back to Spencer. We have been talking every night since our first conversation and things are going great. She actually doesn't know that I'm on my way back, cause I wanted to surprise her. I look out the window into the clouds and all I can think about is I'm finally going to be able to see Spencer again.

***

I'm currently getting ready to go to Spencer's house. I got picked up by Kyla and as soon as I got home I took a shower and now here I am. I'm so excited and nervous and I don't even know how to explain it all, I'm just looking forward to finally seeing her again.

***

I'm just hanging out in the living room watching TV, decked in a pair of short shorts and a tank top, completely ready for a day of relaxation. My parents decided to go to a month long cruise and Glen is doing whatever the hell he does with who knows who or what. These past few months have been pretty eventful, with Ashley leaving so abruptly and then getting back in touch with her and finally admitting to each other our feelings. I just can't wait for her to come back so we can officially be together. My thoughts are suddenly interrupted by the doorbell.

***

I've finally finished getting ready and am now in my beautiful car on the way to Spencer's house. I just honestly can't believe that I'm finally seeing her again, and that we are finally going to be together.

***

I wonder who that could be, I get up and off the couch to open the door and I'm completely shocked at who I see.

"Aiden? What heck are you doing here?"

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Fine, come in and make it quick I just want to relax today." I reluctantly let him in and I make my way to the living room and turn off the TV.

"Okay, thanks." I sit on the couch and so does he, a little too close for my liking.

"So what do you want Aiden?"

"Spencer I really like you and I was just wondering if you wanted to go out with me sometime… like on a date."

"Aiden I don't really think that that's a good idea."

"Why not Spencer? We kissed at that party a few months ago and I know the reason you ignored me afterwards." He attempts to grab my hands but I pull away. "It's okay Spencer, I know that your feelings for me were just so great that you couldn't handle it, so I gave you time. It's been a few months now and I think that you can finally just give in to your feelings for me and we can just save each other the trouble and get together, instead of this back and forth thing going on." I was properly pissed! Is this guy a freaking idiot!

"Oh my goodness, are you freakin kidding me! I don't like you Aiden, I never have and I never will. And for your information I didn't kiss you back that night, you were the one who just ambushed me. I mean seriously now, are you just that conceited and that much of an idiot that you think I actually like you especially since I've haven't even thought of you since that incident and before it. Get a grip Aiden! You are not the gift to women and you can't just go assuming that people like you. Especially girls like me, who are gay. Yea, I'm totally gay and I like Ashley, not you and never you." It may seem harsh but I just don't like it that he thinks he is the best thing on earth since sliced bread.

"…" He looked completely confused that someone actually rejected him.

"I thought so. Now just save us both the trouble, and save yourself from further embarrassment, and just please leave."

***

I'm almost to Spencer's house, and the seconds feel like minutes and the minutes like hours. I'm finally turning into her street when I see a car that looks remarkably like Aiden's car. I slow down and look at her house, completely worried of what I might see. Then I see the door opening and Aiden being led out by Spencer, who is dressed in clothes that you wouldn't typically wear around others. Then Aiden turned around and kissed Spencer, and my heart shatters once again. I can't take it anymore and I hit the gas and try to get out as soon as possible.

***

I'm walking, forcing, Aiden out the door, and just as I am about to close the door he turns around and kisses me. I push him off and slap him on the face, hard.

"What the heck is wrong with you?! Are you deaf or are you just that much of an idiot! I DON"T LIKE YOU! I am gay and I like Ashley! I never have and I never will like you ever! In fact I pretty much hate you right now! So just go away and leave me the hell alone!"

"I just thought that maybe you were…"

"Just go Aiden and leave any hope of us ever being together behind cause it's never going to happen!" and I slam the door on his face.

So much for a relaxing day, I go to the kitchen and get a root beer and head back to the couch. I try to make myself comfortable and turn the TV back on. I think about what just happened and I could have sworn that I saw a car that looked exactly like Ashley's car, but it couldn't have been her she's still in London. It's probably just my imagination acting out from missing Ashley…


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone, i finally found some time to write a chapter. although i shouldnt be up this late since ive got an early start 2moro, but o well. im not entirely sure how this chapter went, cause i had a bit of difficulty getting started. please take a look at my profile thingy if you have a minute to spare. anyways i hope you enjoy and thank you for reading and reviews are appreciated.

***

I drove around aimlessly for hours and somehow found myself at the beach, where I've been for the past hour or so. The sun has begun its decent into the horizon, marking the end of another day. I thought that this day would be the best day of my life, the day that I finally got to be with Spencer, but instead I see that jerk kissing the love of my life. It seems as though whenever thing get good they get even worse. I don't even know what to do anymore. I fall back into the sand and just look up at the darkening sky. I really wish I had Luke here with me, he would know how to make me feel better.

***

I can't believe that jerk had the nerve to come over here and tell me how I feel and then kiss me, again, after I told him that I didn't like him. I mean that guy has to be a complete idiot to think that he even had a chance with me. Whatever, I just need to forget about that tool. Besides it's around 9 and Ashley should be calling soon. These past months have been amazing. We've been talking every night and have gotten so much closer to each other. We also kind of have this unspoken promise to get together once she gets back and I can't wait. Although, whenever I ask her when she's coming home, I never get a straight answer. She's not really sure when she is going to come back, but I really hope it's soon cause I just want to be able to see her again. We were already pretty close before she left but now we are even closer than ever and I couldn't be happier.

***

It's almost 12 o'clock now and still no call from Ashley. I'm getting pretty worried; she's never called later than 11 before. I wonder what's going on, I hope everything is alright. I'll just wait it out, maybe Luke got overboard and they're out later than usual.

***

It is now well over 1 o'clock and till nothing, maybe she was just too busy today. I think I'll just go to sleep and see what happens tomorrow.

***

Its 12 o'clock now and I've finally decided to head home. I haven't called Spencer tonight, which is a first, and I don't think I'm going to for a while. it all depends on how I feel about the whole thing.

***

There's no light coming out of Kyla's door, so I can only assume that she's already asleep. However, there is light coming from under my door, maybe Kyla isn't sleeping. I open the door and am completely surprised at the sight of someone sitting on my bed watching TV.

"LUKE!" I run up and tackle him with a hug.

"Hey babe." He says with a laugh.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well I always heard you talking about and to Spencer, so I took the next flight after yours and decided to surprise you."

"I'm so happy that you're here." I wrap my arms tighter around his waist and bury my head in his shoulder.

"So you're getting home late, so I'm guessing you've been _hanging_ with _Spencer_. So… how did it go?"

"…"

"What's wrong Ashley? Look at me now, give me something to work with." He tried to lift my face from his shoulder and I finally give in.

"It didn't go so well."

"What happened?"

"I went to her house expecting us to talk about… well you know, being together and I saw something that I wish I didn't" He looked at me with patience and understanding.

"I saw Aiden walking out of her house and he kissed her." He was shocked.

"Did you talk to her about it? Maybe it's not what you thought."

"What else could it have been? They were kissing again. I saw them kissing again. My heart was shattered again."

"Just talk to her about it okay."

"I'll think about it okay."

"That's all I ask for." He said with a small smile.

"Thanks for coming here, I really needed you."

"That's what I'm here for. So where were you?"

"I went to the beach and kinda just brooded for a bit. I say with a shrug.

"So you spent all your time at the beach, when you could have been chillin with your besty."

"Really now?" I look at him with a playful glare.

"Relax grumpy pants. Now let's watch D.E.B.S. I think we could both use a bit of sexy lesbian spies." I just laugh.

"You're the best Luke."

"Tell me something I don't know." He says as he runs up and gets the movie ready.

We just chilled and watched the movie. It was a nice and needed distraction from all the crap going on.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi everyone! sorry for the long wait, ive just been really busy with schoolwork and all that stuff. its past 340 in the morning now and im pretty exhausted due to lack of sleep, so please excuse spelling/grammar mistakes. i just wanted to add a chapter before i left for a trip for thanksgiving break, speaking of which happy thanksgiving to those who celebrate it, hope you have a nice break. anyways i hope you enjoy this chapter, and feel free to leave any comments, suggestions, greetings, whatever you desire because reviews are nice and highly appreciated and they make me smile, which is also nice. :)

***

After a few hours of just goofing around and watching movies we finally decided to turn it, and by that time it was probably around 4 in the morning. It's a good thing we don't have school right now. After changing into more comfortable sleepwear, we went to bed.

***

I woke up cuddled against Luke, not wanting to get up and properly wake up. My head is on his shoulder, my arm and legs over his body, and his arms around me. Now I know what you're thinking, we can't possibly be just friends, especially since he's just in some shorts while I'm wearing a pair of shorts and one of his shirts. However, it's not an unusual position for us. We are just really close and comfortable with each other: we've practically known each other for forever. We can both honestly say that our relationship is purely platonic, especially since I'm completely gay, or else his mom would have cared that we shared a bed when I was over there. Sometimes I feel kind of bad for Luke because of our relationship. Most of his past girlfriends just couldn't handle our closeness and would often get jealous, especially if I opened the door in his clothes, It's not my fault his clothes are comfy. Whenever thing don't work out with a girl though he just brushes it off, he always says that if a girl can't accept me then he can't accept them. Lucas is probably the most amazing guy in the world, and I truly love him. He isn't like a part of the family, he is part of the family. I just kept still and kept my eyes closed not yet wanting to face the day, not yet wanting to deal with my problems.

***

I walk up to the door and ring the doorbell.

"Hey Spencer! What's up?" I'm greeted by an always awake and energetic Kyla.

"Hey Kyla, I was wondering if I could talk to you for a bit."

"Sure come on in, so what did you want to talk about" she leads me to her living room.

"Well… I was just wondering if you had heard from Ashley cause she didn't call last night and she always calls. I'm just worried that something's wrong with her."

"Why would she call you if she was with you till 12 last night?"

"How could she be with me if she's in London?"

"You mean she wasn't with you?" Kyla asks with a look of utter confusion.

"No… should she have been?"

"She should have. She came back yesterday and on our way home all she could talk about was coming by to see you."

"Oh… well she didn't stop by."

"Maybe she got too tired and passed out in her room, you should go check on her she's probably just there sleeping."

"Okay, thanks Kyla. I'll see you later."

"Yup! I'm gonna go for a run now, bye!"

I shake my head in disbelief at her energy and head over to Ashley's room.

***

I think I hear Kyla talking to someone… hmm probably just giving herself a pep talk for her daily run, she is seriously insane. I feel Lucas stretching.

"Hey sleepy head."

"Hmm… what time is it?"

"Too early to be awake in my opinion."

"Then let's go back to nite nite." He replies with a tired voice and wraps his arms tighter around me for a brief hug.

"We can't go back to nite nite, its daytime now."

"Noo seep time now." I just laugh.

"C'mon I'll make pancakes."

"Otay give me five more minutes."

"Fine." I reply with a smile of amusement.

Then I hear the door being opened and a shocked voice.

"Ashley?!" crap I know that voice!

I spring forward, and out of Luke's arms, and sit up looking at her with a surprised face. Of course Lucas chooses this time to try and pull me back down.

"No wakey go back to bed baby." My eyes go wide, he really need to wake up now! I see Spencer turn and head for the door, and I jump up and out of bed.

"No! Spencer it's not what you think!"

"What exactly am I thinking huh Ashley?" she shouts at me.

"I know it looks bad but just let me explain."

"Explain what! How you forgot to call me last night or did you just choose not to, or maybe how I just caught you in bed with another guy, who is practically naked! And your clothes aren't any better either."

"Maybe if you stopped talking and let me explain then you wouldn't be so shouty!"

"Shut up!" we both turn towards the bed.

"Thank you, it is way too early for all this shouting. Now let me introduce myself," he gets up and walks towards Spencer.

"Hello there Miss Spencer Carlin, I am Lucas Smith and am currently underdressed, tired and hungry. Can you guys just talk, calmly might I add, and just listen to each other and get all these misunderstandings sorted?" he looks pointedly at both of us.

"Okay, good. Now get all this done quickly cause you Miss Ashley promised me some pancakes!"

He then just walks calmly out the room leaving Spencer with a still slightly confused face and me with a slightly amused one.


	7. Chapter 7

hey everyone sorry for the extremely late and delayed post. ive just been really busy with school and stuff keeps coming up. im really shouldnt have even taken time to write and post this since ive got tons of hw, but my emotions are a bit hectic right now and i just had to write. im sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes, im too busy to read over it eight now. hopefully you like it and dont end up hating me for it. please feel free to leave a comment or review or whatever(but dont feel obligated to) cause theyre nice and they make me smile, and i could really use a smile right now. anyways i hope you enjoy! oh and you should give breakeven by the script a listen if you have time, its an awesome song and ive had it on repeat for few days.

***

My amused expression immediately went away when I saw Spencer turn to look at me. I saw her eyes begin to water and the familiar look of sadness come over her.

"I'm so sorry Ashley…" She whispered in the most heartbreaking voice imaginable.

"What are you sorry for?" I was thoroughly confused.

"I can't do this anymore…"

"What do you mean? That wasn't what you thought you saw. Lucas and I are strictly friends. He's like my older brother." I respond in a frantic voice.

"I know that…"

"Then what's going on? What did I do? Please tell me, I just want to make it all better. I just want us to be together, I'm sorry for leaving, I'm sorry for everything, but please just give us a chance." By this point tears are freely falling from my face and I'm grasping her hands for all that I'm worth. She just looks at me with her sad eyes that still seem the most beautiful thing to me.

"It's not your fault, trust me on that. You have done nothing wrong. I just… I just can't risk being with you. I need to do what's best for me and right now I don't know what that is yet."

"Please don't do this. Especially now that we know how we feel, now that we have a chance. Please, I'm begging you. Don't end this before we even started. Don't give up on me. Please don't leave me now that I've just truly had you." I feel my heart shattering once again.

"I'm sorry Ashley, but I'm not in that place right now. I can't be with you, this isn't what I need right now."

"But we love each other, why can't we just be together? Why can't we be happy? Why can't we have our happily ever after?"

"Sometimes love just isn't enough. Life isn't a fairytale. Life is filled with hurt and disappointment."

"But it doesn't have to be! It can be filled with love and happiness. All we need are two people who are willing to give things a shot."

"I'm sorry, but I'm not willing to risk it."

"Then what have these past months been about? What about our late night talks? What about completing your promise?"

"I'm sorry but sometimes… sometimes promises can't be completed. Sometimes people leave, sometimes people change, sometimes people change their minds, and sometimes people just realize things and it gets in the way of certain things."

"But why does it have to be that way? We can choose to change! We don't have to change! Sometime we have to want to risk it! We have to put ourselves out there! We have to give it a try, or else… if we don't, then what's the point of living?"

"I'm sorry but I just can't do that right now, I'm just not ready for it."

"What about me? What about how I feel? What about how this all affects me?"

"I'm sorry…"

"Apologies mean nothing if they're just empty words said to try to appease others." I say in a quiet voice, my throat appreciating a break from shouting.

"Sorry is all I can give right now."

"Sorry isn't going to give me back my heart. Sorry isn't going to piece my heart back together."

"I'm so…"

"Stop saying you're sorry if you don't mean it!"

"But I do mean it." She says in a begging tone, as if she were pleading for me to believe her.

"If you do mean it, then why are you doing this to us? Why are you leaving me if you feel sorry about leaving me?"

"Because I can't give you what you want, because I can't give you what you need."

"Who are you to decide what I want and need? I get to decide that, and I decide that I _want_ you that I _need_ you." Why can't she just get it that I'm nothing without her.

"I just… I can't do this."

"Why not?! Give me a proper answer! I deserve at least that much."

"I can't answer that."

"Why the hell not?!"

"I just…"

"Can't you just give me an answer? Please, I deserve to know why the person I love, who also claims to love me back, is leaving me."

"I don't claim to love you, I do love you."

"Then why are you doing this to me, to us?"

"Cause things don't always work out the way we want them too."

"But you promised!"

"Sometimes… sometimes promises just lay incomplete…" she hold my face delicately between her soft hands and give me a gentle and heartbreaking kiss on my shuddering lips.

"But… I love you." She just looks at me with broken eyes and walks away.

I fell to the ground, too shocked to move. Then I hear her car driving away, and I break completely. I hear Luke running to my room and I hear him walking to the door. I feel him wrap his arms around me while tears run down my face in a continuous stream. I guess sometimes hearts are meant to stay broken…


End file.
